


Delays

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flight delays aren't so bad when you have a kid making faces at you to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delays

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: Tuckington airport au you fell asleep and i started making funny faces at your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistook us for a couple

Washington sighed heavily as he looked at the flight listing. His flight was still delayed, with no word on when it was due to arrive and it was nearing curfew. He went to return to the seat he had been in only to find that some business man had taken it. Great. He’d liked sitting by the window watching the people out on the tarmac.

He scanned the area, trying to see if there were any other seats that weren’t near to other people. Of course there was no such luck; the flight was rather full and although many people had taken to wandering around the airport, a large number had decided to find a seat and try to get some sleep.

Washington chose a seat next to a napping little old lady and tried to get comfortable once he had pulled a book from his bag. He had started on the third chapter when movement caught his attention. A couple of seats over, a young man with dark brown hair tied up in dreadlocks was napping and a child with tightly coiled curly hair in an afro was restlessly wriggling about. Washington could only assume the child was the sleeping man’s son. Suddenly the youngster realised he was being watched and he turned to look at Washington, his brown eyes wide. After a few seconds, the kid scrunched up his nose and poked his tongue out. Wash would never really be able to explain what happened next. Perhaps it was the mix of tiredness and boredom and just wanting to get home.

Washington copied the child’s expression and looked at the tip of his nose, just to be one-up on the little rascal.

The little kid giggled before clapping a hand over his mouth and looking at his Dad. The young man was still snoring softly, completely unaware.

Wash moved a seat closer and the two continued pulling faces at one another for the next ten minutes or so, each funny face getting more ridiculous than the last. Unfortunately, it was Wash’s turn to be making a face when suddenly the young man woke with a start.

“What the fuck?” he asked eloquently.

The man’s child giggled softly, aware of the other sleeping people in the area.

Wash’s cheeks went bright right. “You were asleep and your little tyke was bored brainless. I was keeping him occupied.”

A staff member who had caught the two playing and came by with a colouring book, a pack of pencils and a blanket. 

“I’m sorry about the delays, Sirs. Unfortunately we don’t have much to help you occupy your son, but hopefully these will help.”

“We’re not…I’m…we’re…” Washington stammered.

“You should have seen him earlier,” she smiled, “He was such a bag of beans. It’s no wonder your husband fell asleep.”

“He’s a regular little rascal,” the man said with a smile as he took the offered items, “Thank you.”

Once she had left, Washington turned to the him. “She thinks we’re married.”

He shrugged. “So? We’ll probably never see her again and we got stuff out of it. Name’s Lavernius but most people call me Tucker.”

“Wash.”

“Thanks for keeping Junior company while I napped.”

“It’s not a problem.”

“What seat are you in on the flight?” Tucker asked.

“Twenty-four C.”

Tucker laughed. “No way! We’re twenty-four A and B. Wanna see if we can score any other free stuff on the flight?”

Wash grinned and later he would blame being tired, though he knew it wasn’t the reason. “Sounds like a fun game.”


End file.
